Starlingflight's Rise (Starkit's Prophecy Rewrite)
by Sleepyclouds
Summary: "The starling's shadow will shroud the Clans in darkness, and only the power of water and fire can bring back the light." Starlingflight is adored by all of ThunderClan the moment she's born. She gets whatever she wants, whenever she wants it. But when her intentions become more sinister, will her sisters, Lakepool and Flamepelt, be able to save the Clans before it's too late?
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Russetstar-ginger tabby tom with mint green eyes

 **Deputy:** Duskfoot-fluffy, mottled dark brown tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Ashberry-gray tabby tom

 **Warriors:** Fawnleap-reddish brown she-cat; Apprentice, Gingerpaw

Tigernose-brown tabby tom

Lionwhisker-white she-cat with golden patches

Blizzardtail-white tom with pale gray tabby stripes; Apprentice, Sandpaw

Acornfur-golden brown tabby tom

Kestrelwing-tortoiseshell she-cat

Briarclaw-brown tabby tom with white paws and chest

Spottedheart-white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches; Apprentice, Redpaw

Snowfeather-pure white she-cat with one green and one blue eye

Jayspots-gray tom with darker flecks; Apprentice, Robinpaw

 **Apprentices:** Gingerpaw-dark ginger tabby tom

Sandpaw-golden she-cat, formerly a kittypet

Redpaw-reddish brown tabby she-cat

Robinpaw-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens:** Fernclaw-dark gray she-cat (expecting Tigernose's kits)

Dawnspots-cream she-cat with darker flecks (mother of an unknown tom's kits: Starlingkit, Lakekit, and Flamekit)

 **Kits:** Starlingkit-black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Lakekit-dark gray tabby she-cat

Flamekit-dark ginger tabby she-cat

 **Elders:** Silverstripe-gray tabby tom with a long tail

Thrushfur-brown she-cat

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:** Nightstar-black and white tom

 **Deputy:** Blazeclaw-elderly light ginger tabby

 **Medicine Cat:** Smallfoot-tiny brown tom; Apprentice, Patchpaw (gray and white tom)

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:** Whiskerstar-long furred light brown tom

 **Deputy:** Cinderfoot-mottled light gray she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:** Feathernose-fuzzy, pale ginger tom

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:** Cloudstar-light gray she-cat

 **Deputy:** Sandfur-golden tabby she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:** Minnowpool-black tom


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Stars swirled around in the pool, twinkling. The water's surface was so still that it almost seemed frozen, completely undisturbed.

A blueish-gray she-cat emerged from the bushes at the edge of the clearing. Stars glittered in her fur just as they did in the pond. Her blue eyes were fixed on the shimmering water as she approached it, her paws not making a sound as she walked.

The she-cat settled down in front of the pool, tail wrapped around her paws. Closing her eyes, she bent down to touch her nose to the water. It rippled for a few moments, then returned to being perfectly still. The gray she-cat sighed, visibly worried.

"Bluestar."

The former ThunderClan leader whipped around, pelt bristling. The other cat, a white tom, stood calmly at the clearing's entrance. Bluestar's pelt flattened. "Whitestorm," she meowed, nodding her head in greeting. "I wouldn't expect for you to be out at this time of night."

Whitestorm chuckled, joining Bluestar at the edge of the pool. "You and I both know that StarClan cats don't need to sleep." He gestured to the pond with his tail. "Are you checking up on the Clans again?" Bluestar shrugged. "I'm still worried about them. I know it's been years since the battle with the Dark Forest, but..."

"But?" Whitestorm asked, curious. Bluestar sighed, staring at the water. "But I have a hunch that something awful is going to happen. Something beyond our control."

Whitestorm shook his head. "Bad things happen every day. I don't think it's anything to worry about." He licked his chest, flattening a stray piece of fur.

Bluestar relaxed slightly. "Are you sure, Whi-"

The water began to rock around violently, spilling out onto the ground. Whitestorm backed up, his eyes wide with terror. "Bluestar, get away from there!" he screeched to the gray she-cat, who simply stared, frozen.

Suddenly, the water went eerily still. Bluestar still stared at it, seemingly in a trance. Whitestorm approached her hesitantly. "Bluestar?" he called softly. Her head snapped up, eyes glittering. "There is a prophecy," she whispered. "...A prophecy?" Whitestorm asked slowly. Bluestar nodded, unblinking.

" _The starling's shadow will shroud the Clans in darkness, and only the power of water and fire can bring back the light._ "


End file.
